Las vacaciones del verano III
Las vacaciones de verano III '''es el diesisieteavo capitulo de la serie Glee:Un trofeo más. Fanfiction basado en los Newbies de la sexta temporada. Disponible en Wattpad y Fanfiction. ''Más tarde en el hotel''''' Madison-Chicos Todos- ._....... Madison-Alguien de ustedes ha visto a Myron? Jane-Es verdad, yo tampoco lo he visto desde que regresamos Shannon-A dónde se habrá ido ese niño? Mason-Ya, que yo no me preocuparia tanto por el, probablemente está en la camioneta y se quedò dormido Mientras tanto Vìctor-Oigan chicos Thomas y Didier- .-....... Víctor-Han visto a Astrid? Didier-No Víctor, no hemos visto a tu novia Thomas-Pensábamos que estaba contigo Víctor-Vaya, y yo pensé que estaba con ustedes Didier-Pues pensaste mal Vìctor-Oigan, esa respuesta no era necesaria Didier y Thomas-Jajajajajaja xD Víctor-Oigan no pueden burlarse de mì, recuerden que yo soy el capitán de The Hottest Thomas-Uy sí, nuestro capitán ya habló Didier y Thomas-Jajajaja xD Víctor-Idiotas (Se va) -------------GLEE:UN TROFEO MÁS--------------- Al día siguiente Shannon-...Y en eso, yo estaba corriendo por un callejón y el que me estaba persiguiendo era el asesino, luego siento que logró apuñalarme y en eso, cuando veo el cuchillo cruzando mi pecho, despierto, no sin antes ver que el asesino era yo Mariah-Debiste saber que tú eras el asesino antes de que te apuñalaras a tí mismo Myron-(Llega y se sienta en una silla) (Hablaban) En otro lado de esa playa Didier-Era un sueño, como iba a saber que ese era yo Thomas-Eso tiene lógica Astrid-(Llega y se sienta en una silla) Didier-Vaya dónde estabas? Víctor-Eso no importa...miren quienes están allá Thomas-Son los New Directions joder Didier-Yo como soy educado, los saludaré (Los saluda de lejos) Vìctor-Estás bien? Astrid-No pude dormir...ugh, Myron (Le grita de lejos) No vuelvas a dormir conmigo, tus ronquidos no me dejaron dormir toda la noche!!!!!!! Todos-(Procesando)........ Skylart-...Que acaba de pasar aquí? Silencio..... Bree-Uy bronca bronca bronca xD Víctor-Ven acá, pequeño demonio!!!(Se levanta de la silla) (Corre detrás de Myron) New Directions-Déjalo en paz!!!! D: (Corren detrás de él) Thomas y Didier-(Se miran)...(Corren detrás de ellos) Shannon-Deténganse!!! Thomas y Didier-(Detienen a Vìctor) (Escándalo) Víctor-Es verdad? Es lo que creo??!! Myron-Quieres pelea??! Astrid-Tranquilizate Vìctor! Thomas-No le digas que se calme, así menos se va a calmar Didier-De hecho Spencer-Vaya, parece que el Karma actuó rápido Thomas-Somos mejores que todos ustedes juntos, docena de fracasados Alistair-Si fueran mejores, nosotros no habríamos ganado las nacionales Thomas-Hijo de..!!! Didier-(Lo detiene) Thomas-Y quien pidió tu opinión?! Alistair-Y quién dijo que ustedes son mejores que nosotros? Thomas-Lo voy a matar Didier-Lo vas a matar? Thomas-Pues claro que lo voy a matar, suéltame!! (Trata de aventarse) Didier-Tranquilizate!! (Varios integrantes de The Hottest agarran a Thomas de los brazos y este se resistìa, en resúmen, Thomas ahora quiere asesinar a Alis xD) Thomas-No me conoces, vivì en un gueto por 6 años, tienes algún problema? Solo deja que logré soltarme y vas a implorar piedad, loser!!!!!!!! Víctor-Llevenselo, para que se tranquilize Thomas-(Hablaba) (Se lo llevan sin soltarlo xD) Víctor-Bien hecho, ahora Thomas está enojado, gracias por hacerlo enojar Alistair-Es un placer hacerlo enojar Mariah-Parece que es su mascota, si lo sueltan se vuelve bravo (Chocan los 5 :D) Víctor-Oigan, él tiene un pasado oscuro mientras viviò en el gueto aunque no fuera negro, por eso siempre que se enoja es así (Hablaba) Thomas-(Logra soltarse) X-Ya se soltó!!! Thomas-Ahhh!!!!(Corre para golpearlo xD) Didier-Noo, Thomas!!(Detiene a Thomas y con el impulso logra cargarlo en su hombro) Thomas-Bajame!!! Bájame, si no quieres que te dé una paliza!!! Didier-(Susurra) Yo me encargo Víctor, soy el único que logra tranquilizarlo (Se lo lleva) Thomas-Me dejas en ridículo, bájame, aaahhhh!!!! Silencio ._....... Vìctor-Ya debemos arreglar esto, los retamos, habrá una fiesta aquí mismo, los esperamos aquí a las 8:00 pm, y si se les ocurre no presentarse...serán considerados unos cobardes (Se van) .............. Esa misma noche Bree-Supongo que elegimos la canciòn perfecta para derrotarlos Spencer-Chicos los vencimos una vez, podemos vencerlos todas las veces que quieran Todos-Siii (Escándalo) X-Bienvenidos, yo seré el conductor de este duelo, 2 coros, New Directions, los campeones nacionales de este año y los retadores, The Hottest, quienes quieren su revancha contra New Directions, así que comenzamos con los retadores, The Hottest!!!! (Música) Victor-Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge? Astrid-I bet you never had a Friday night like this Thomas-Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands I take a look up at the sky and I see red Vìctor-Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide Everything red Didier-Please, won't you push me for the last time Let's scream until there's nothing left So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore The thought of you's no fucking fun You want a martyr, I'll be one Because enough's enough, we're done Víctor-You told me think about it, well I did Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore I'm tired of begging for the things that I want I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor (Música) Thomas-The thing I think I love Will surely bring me pain Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame Three cheers for throwing up Pubescent drama queen You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late Astrid-Scream until there's nothing left So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore Didier-The thought of you's no fucking fun You want a martyr I'll be one Los 2-Because enough's enough, we're done Víctor-You told me think about it, well I did Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore I'm tired of begging for the things that I want I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor Astrid-Imagine living like a king someday A single night without a ghost in the walls And if the bass shakes the earth underground Los 4-We'll start a new revolution now (Didier-Now! Alright here we go) Didier y Thomas-Hail Mary, forgive me Blood for blood, hearts beating Come at me, now this is war! Thomas-Fuck with this new beat (Música) Victor y Didier-Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein I was just a product of the street youth rage Born in this world without a voice or say Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain I know you well but this ain't a game Blow the smoke in diamond shape Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace Astrid-You told me think about it, well I did Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore I'm tired of begging for the things that I want I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor Thomas-Imagine living like a king someday A single night without a ghost in the walls We are the shadows screaming take us now Los 4-We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground Shit (Aplauden) New Directions-..... Shannon-Tenemos que hacerlo? Skylart-...Supongo que debemos intentarlo X-Ahora con ustedes... New Directions (Música) Myron-Met a girl at seventeen Thought she meant the world to me, So I gave her everything, She turned out to be a cheat Madison-Said she'd been thinking for a long time And she found somebody new I've been thinking that this whole time Kitty y Bree-Well I never thought you'd stay That's okay Mason-I hope he takes your filthy heart And then he throws you away someday Roderick-Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know Alistair-If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door Alistair y Mariah-I don't wanna take your precious time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time Jane y Skylart-I don't wanna take up all your time Jane-'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time Shannon-You're the lowest type You're the lowest Spencer-I met a girl stuck in her ways She found a boy she knew she'd change Spencer y Roderick-I changed my clothes, my hair, my face To watch us go our separate ways Mariah-She said we've grown apart for some time Madison-But then she found somebody new I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do Jane y Mariah-Stay the hell away, Skylart-While I sit here by myself And figure out how I got this way Bree-Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know Myron-If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby If you can't hang then, there's the door Alistair-I don't wanna take your precious time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time Jane-I don't wanna take up all your time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time Roderick-I don't want to get things confused She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use So now I gotta call the doctor So he can prescribe me medication So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way Mason-I met a girl at twenty-three Knew she meant the world to me, So I gave her everything, And she did the same for me Shannon-Imagine that! Madison-'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face No you're such a pretty, pretty face Woah, oh yeah... 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face No you're such a pretty, pretty face Mason y Jane-I don't wanna take your precious time.'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time I don't wanna take up all your time 'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time Skylart-Would you please stay and come inside, baby Would you please stay and please be mine, baby Would you please stay and come inside, baby Would you please stay and please be mine? (Aplauden) X-Supongo que ya sabemos quienes son los ganadores y ellos son New Directions!!!! Vìctor Astrid Didier y Thomas-Qué??!!! (Aplauden) Astrid-Debe ser una broma Thomas-..... Víctor-Thomas?...Thomas tranquilizate Thomas-.... Víctor-No te alteres Thomas Thomas-...Joder!!!!!!....les dije chicos que debimos elegir Caraphernelia en vez de King for a Day pero ustedes nunca me escuchan!!!!! (Se van corriendo) Ahhhhhh!!!!!! Didier-Hey espera (Corre tras él) Thomas...Thomas, puedes hablar conmigo si eso te tranquiliza!!! (Se van) (Celebran) Bree-Estas vacaciones han sido de locos Kitty-Qué mal que el siguiente año nosotros ya no estaremos en Ohio Spencer-...Miren hagamos un pacto, seguiremos en contacto todo lo que podamos Madison-Y también podrían ir a la competencia a vernos Todos-Siii Mariah-Cómo sea, no quiero que terminen las vacaciones, los voy a extrañar, en serio, tan poco que llevo de conocerlos a ustedes me he dado cuenta que son geniales y espero tener una amistad perdurable con cada uno de ustedes Kitty-Me das nostalgia Skylart-Abrazo grupal (Se abrazan) (Música) Todos-Cause we rock! We rock! We rock on! We rock! We rock on! Jane-Come as you are, You're a superstar! Roderick y Myron-The world's in your pocket and you know it. Shannon-You can feel that beat, running through your feet. Skylart y Madison-Heart's racing fast, You're rock and rollin'! Spencer y Alistair-All that you need is the music to take you...to some other place, where you know, you belong! Todos-Raise your hands up in the air and scream! We're finding our voice, following our dreams. Cause we rock! We rock! We rock, We rock on! Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down. The louder we go, well, the better we sound. Cause we rock! We rock! We rock, We rock on! (Mason-We rock! We rock, We rock on! We rock! We rock, We rock on!) Mariah-Finally letting go, losing' all control. Roderick y Shannon-Won't stop ourselves, because we love it! Mason-Not afraid to be, everything you see. No more hiding out, We're gonna own it! Spencer y Alistair-All that you need is the music to take you... to some other place, where you know, you belong! Todos-Raise your hands up in the air and scream! We're finding our voice, following our dreams. Cause we rock! We rock! We rock, We rock on! Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down. The louder we go, well, the better we sound. Cause we rock! We rock! We rock, We rock on! Kitty-Got the music in our souls, And it's to sing we want the most! (It picks us up when we fall down) , It turns our world around! Todos-(Cause we rock!) Camp Rock! We rock, We rock on! (Roderick y Mariah-Everyday and everynight!) Todos-Cause we rock! Camp rock! We rock, We rock on! (Madison-It's all we wanna do in life!!) Raise your hands up in the air and scream! We're finding our voice, following our dreams. Cause we rock! We rock! We rock, We rock on! Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down. The louder we go, or the better we sound. (We go!) Cause we rock! We rock! We rock, We rock on! Raise your hands up in the air and scream! We're finding our voice, following our dreams. Cause we rock! We rock! We rock, We rock on! Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down. The louder we go, well, the better we sound. (Here we go!) Cause we rock! We rock! We rock, We rock on! (We rock, We rock, We rock on!) We rock!! (We rock.) Camp Rock!! FIN :D